


Floating Free

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is determined to help Clark learn to control his floating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Free

“I can’t do it, Lex.” Clark looked down at his feet, discouraged at the fact that they were still firmly planted on the floor of their bedroom.

“Of course you can. You’ve done it before, although only while asleep. You’ve even done it while lifting me, that time I fell asleep on top of you.” Lex rubbed soothing circles on Clark’s back, trying to convince his lover that he could do this.

Unsure about what was holding the younger man back, Lex had decided that whatever it was, he wanted to help Clark overcome it. Lex knew Clark would do great things one day, greater than any he’d done so far, and he wanted to see them. However, unless Clark could get past his block about floating, and then flying, Lex was worried that the brunet would never do them.

Stepping closer, Lex put his hands on Clark’s hips and looked up into his beautiful green eyes, and then rubbed gentle circles over Clark’s hipbones with his thumbs. Hypnotic, hopefully soothing strokes. They were standing so close together, Lex could feel the heat coming off of Clark in waves. “Why don’t you try to remember whatever it was you were dreaming of those times, right before waking up and startling yourself into dropping.

Shuddering under Lex’s touch, Clark took a deep breath and tried to do as his lover asked. Finally, he shook his head. “I don’t remember what I was dreaming when I woke up floating. It’s no good, Lex. It isn’t going to work.”

Clark’s expression turned lascivious, and Lex raised an eyebrow at the sudden change. “I might not be floating up, but something is going up, and if you don’t stop what you’re doing, then I’m taking you back to bed.”

Startled, Lex looked down to where his hands, without conscious thought, had started to rub inward from Clark’s hipbones. Deliberately, Lex took a step closer, and gave Clark a smoldering look of his own. “Maybe it would help our attempts if you were more...relaxed.”

With a delighted grin, Clark swept Lex into his arms, and ran to their bed.

***********************

A good while later, Lex collapsed on top of Clark. Both of them were sweat-slick, but Lex was still in no hurry to move; he enjoyed the feel of his lover stretching him wide too much to have Clark pull out any earlier than he had to. Besides, alien stamina meant that sometimes Clark didn’t have to, and they could go another round almost immediately.

For now, Lex propped himself up on his elbows on top of Clark’s chest, and looked down at the momentarily satiated man beneath him. “Did you have any idea, when we first met, that we would ever be lovers?”

Raising startled eyes to Lex, Clark shook his head. “I didn’t even conceive of such a thing. I knew I felt differently around you than anyone else, but I didn’t understand what it meant, at the time.”

The answer was no surprise to Lex, so he just nodded his head. “And, did you ever think we’d make it past all the difficulties we faced those first several years to make it  
here, now?”

Shrugging, Clark looked at Lex questioningly. “The prospect was pretty remote and the chance for any good relationship between us looked bleak. Lex...where are you going with these questions?”

It was Lex’s turn to shrug, which was an interesting sensation with Clark still thick and full inside of him, but Lex did his best to focus on his point. “We took a chance, Clark. We believed in each other. If we hadn’t, we wouldn’t have succeeded. I believe that your floating isn’t random; that you can and will fly one day. It will be a new ability for you, as soon as you learn to embrace it. When you do, nothing will hold you back.”

In spite of how close together they were, Lex still couldn’t make out Clark’s mumbled response. “What was that? I didn’t hear you at all.”

When Clark raised his eyes, Lex was surprised at the doubt he saw in them. “I said, that’s what I’m afraid of.”

That didn’t make any sense to Lex, and he said as much.

His words didn’t clear up Clark’s expression, instead, Lex could feel Clark start to shrink inside of him a little. Not that he was surprised. The topic certainly wasn’t conducive to arousal. It was also something that Clark had never been comfortable with. “Lex, I’m already so powerful. If I add flying to the list of what I can do, then nothing will be able to stop me. What will keep me in check? What will keep me from doing what Jor-El wants?”

Lex didn’t even try to hold back his incredulous bark of laughter. Clark’s affronted look just made Lex let out another short burst of amusement. “Is that what has you worried? Clark, that will never happen. You’ll keep yourself in check. You would never try to rule the world. You would never hurt people with your abilities. Believe in yourself, Clark. I do.”

“Lex...”

A hand over Clark’s mouth stopped his words, but Lex could still see the doubt in his lover’s eyes. Lex lifted his hand, but spoke before Clark could continue. “No, Clark. You need to have faith in yourself. Faith makes everything possible. If you can’t have that much faith in yourself right away, then have faith in the people you have around you. Your parents. Chloe. Me. Trust us. We’ll keep you grounded if you ever start to soar too high that you forget what’s under you.”

Strong arms wrapped around Lex, and then Clark buried his face in Lex’s neck. “God, Lex, I love you so much. You should have put yourself first on that list. I don’t know what I’ve ever done to deserve someone in my life who looks at me as you do.” Lex could feel the powerful chest under him expand with a deep breath. “Faith and trust, huh? I’ll try. If only because you believe in me. If I only had some pixie dust, I’d be all set.”

It had been a while since Lex had read Peter Pan, but he still caught the reference. He chuckled a little under his breath. Before he could speak, though, he felt the bed sheets shift under his legs. Trying not to tense up and give everything away, Lex lay down more fully on Clark, and hooked his ankles over Clark’s legs. As casually as possible, Lex asked, “What are you feeling right now, Clark?”

A happy sigh preceded Clark’s answer. “So many things, Lex. All of them good.” Clark tightened his arms around his lover carefully, and lifted his head to nuzzle into the crook of Lex’s neck.

Shifting his hips, Lex didn’t even bother keeping his smile to himself. “Mmmm, you’re giving me ample proof of that. Which feeling is predominant, though?”

Moving his head back so he could look his lover in the eyes, Clark decided to not go with a joking response to lessen the intensity of the moment. “Complete and utter love.” Then, moving his head forward a little, Clark slanted his lips over Lex’s in a tender kiss.

Enjoying the caress, Lex wanted to sink into it, but he was feeling too giddy to do so right then, so he pulled back reluctantly. He silenced Clark’s protest with another hand over his mouth. “In a minute, lover.” Wanting to keep Clark relaxed, Lex shifted around until he could slide a hand into the brunet’s hair and stroke through it, lightly. “I think you do have faith and trust in yourself, but apparently you don’t need pixie dust.”

Frowning at the apparent non sequitur, Clark asked, “What are you talking about?”

Casually, Lex looked to the side and down. As Clark followed his gaze, Lex squeezed his ass muscles before his lover could tense up in shock. The distraction worked, because they didn’t fall the ten feet back to the bed, and Clark’s attention was suddenly and completely focused on Lex, not the fact that he was floating in the middle of the room.

Tenderly, Clark reached up and pulled Lex’s face down to his. He brushed a soft kiss over his lover’s lips, before he leaned back just far enough to see Lex’s eyes. “Faith may make everything possible, Lex, but it’s love that makes all things easy. That’s the truth. It’s certainly our truth. I won’t doubt again, Lex. Not in anything that we can accomplish together.”

Overwhelmed with feeling, not used to so much good in his life, Lex wrapped his arms around Clark and hugged, tightly. When Clark rolled them in mid-air, it didn’t even occur to Lex to worry, he just wrapped his legs around the brunet as tightly as his arms, and held on as Clark started to thrust. “God, Clark! You’re...a fast learner.”

Holding Lex even closer, Clark pressed a kiss to his lover’s jaw before responding. “I’m just holding the strongest incentive to try in my arms.”

They could explore the mechanics of floating later, and the connection love played in it. For now, Lex knew that they’d never needed pixie dust and they never would. What he and Clark had together was magical all on its own.


End file.
